


Forever and Ever

by Clementizzle



Series: Soutori Week [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Omega Verse, soutori week15, this is so nsfw, this was not going to be nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai and Sousuke have been friends since childhood. Sousuke presents as an Alpha in middle school, though Ai presents late, and as an omega, fun ensues. Ai is 15-16, and Sousuke is 17 when it happens, so technically they are underage, hence the warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, and welcome to my piece for day 2 of Soutori week, let's just pretend I'm not two hours late on this. This was originally gonna be not nsfw at all and then that happened. Any criticism or what have you on that front would be greatly appreciated, because I have never written smut before. I hope y'all enjoy it

Alpha. Beta. Omega

For Sousuke, presenting as an alpha was unsurprising. Even when he was younger, he had always been bigger, and stronger than most other boys his age, it was predictable, it was expected. So when the day came early in his third year of middle school that he first presented as alpha, no one was shocked, least of all his best friend, Aiichiro.

Ai was slightly harder to discern. He was no alpha, that much was clear from his small stature, but it was unclear whether or not he would present beta or omega. He was on the shorter side, and a little pudgy with his baby fat. As he grew up, people often asked him which he’d prefer, and whenever he was asked he would just shrug, and tell them it didn’t really matter to him which one he presented as, he would be fine either way. Throughout elementary school, and even into middle school he paid the thought no mind. 

~~~~~

Ai and Sousuke had always been close. Sou was a year older than Ai, and the two had been neighbors since they could remember. What started out as a friendship of convenience had become a true bond over time. From a young age, Sousuke had always been a quiet, stoic boy. His personality, mixed with his imposing stature and his projected alpha status kept most boys at arms length. But not Ai. 

Ai, who’d never put much stock in how or what a person presented as even when he was little, looked at Sousuke and saw a potential friend. Sousuke was hesitant at first, he’d never had another person his age show genuine interest in being his friend. They would spend nights at each other’s houses often, playing during the days.

One summer, while the two were in elementary school, Sousuke’s parents had an in ground pool installed. Sousuke had always loved the water, many trips to lakes and beaches in his short life had seen to that, but Ai had never gone swimming, he didn’t know how. It was Sousuke who taught Ai to swim, Ai’s parents’ were often too busy working to be able to do so themselves. Sousuke asked Ai one day if he was scared of learning to swim. Aiichiro just shook his head, flashing a bright smile.

“I’m not scared at all, not when I have you here, Sousuke. You’d never let anything bad happen to me!” 

Looking back on it later, Sousuke came to realize that was the moment he first felt something more than friendship for Nitori Aiichiro.

Ai was quick to learn, and soon the two spent almost every day they could either in the pool, and almost every night talking about nothing, and taking in each other’s company. Though, it was mainly Ai who did the talking, he didn’t mind. He knew Sousuke was generally more quiet. Though sometimes he did worry if he might be getting on Sousuke’s nerves. One night during one of their many sleepovers, Ai decided to bring up his worries.

“Hey Sou?” He asked, the other boy lying on his back with his eyes closed

“Yeah?”

“If I talked too much, or if I got on your nerves...You’d tell me, right?” Sousuke sat up quickly, and looked him dead in the eyes, making him shiver just the slightest bit

“Aiichiro, are you seriously worried about that after all this time?” He asked, a smirk coming to his face as he watched Ai go slightly red.

“Well it’s just- I know I talk a lot, and I just don’t want to annoy you, or  
something.” Said the younger boy looking away. A soft smile swept across Sousuke’s face.  
“You could talk forever and ever, Ai, and I’d never think you were annoying.” He said, making Ai, chuckling to himself as the smaller boy grew somehow more red.

“You’re so embarrassing Sousuke. How can you say stuff like that!” Ai exclaimed. He’d be lying though if those words didn’t bring him comfort, though he’d never admit it.

“Just telling the truth. You’re the one asking stupid questions.” The older boy said matter of factly.

“Whatever! Maybe I will talk on and on forever…” Ai said, trying to call his friend’s bluff

“Wouldn’t bother me” Sousuke said, laying back down, closing his eyes again, that stupid smirk still on his face. Ai decided to drop the topic. Sousuke’s words still were still ringing in his head though.

“You could talk forever and ever, Ai, and I’d never think you were annoying”

Ai couldn’t deny that there was more than a small part of him that didn’t mind the thought of spending his “forever and ever” with Sousuke. Or that maybe, just maybe he had a preference for his presentation.

Time did nothing to separate the two boys. Rather, it made them closer. If there was any doubt whether Sousuke was an alpha, his growth spurt in the middle of his third year quelled it. Growing nearly a foot over the course of a few months, he towered over most of his classmates. His body had grown hard, and muscled with exercise. He and Ai had joined their school’s swim team after that summer, at Ai’s suggestion. It was an opportunity for them to train, and work together, and show off their skill.

Ai had grown as well, though not nearly as much as Sousuke, and still standing shorter than a great deal of his class. He’d lost a good deal of his baby fat, and he had a decent layer of muscle from all the work he’d put in training with Sousuke. Still, there were no signs as to what he might present as, and with each of his peers who presented, he felt more and more like an outsider. It didn’t help that some of the older boys began to tease him for it. It started out small, here and there. But when Sousuke graduated and moved on to high school it got much, much worse.

“Unpresented wimp” They’d spit in hushed tones. Ai paid them no mind

“Worthless.” others would say when they saw him alone in the halls. He held his head high, and continued to for the whole year. When he graduated junior high, the bullying lessened, but it didn’t go away completely.

No one dared say anything when Sousuke was around, though. And even though Ai refused to say anything to him the first year, Sousuke wasn’t dumb. He’d known Ai all his life, he could see when something was weighing on him just by looking at him. He’d seen notes in other people’s handwriting that Ai tried to hide from him. 

Sousuke had also come to terms with the fact that he had fallen truly fallen for his best friend. He noticed it shortly after he presented, finding himself sneaking glances at the other boy while they swam together when he wasn’t looking. He often caught himself imagining what it would be like to have Ai sleep with him instead of in a sleeping bag on the floor when he stayed overnight. He spent as much time with the smaller boy as he could, the two walked to and from school every day on Sousuke’s insistence. Still, Ai hadn’t presented yet, and he as far as Sousuke knew, had no interest in being with him, so he kept his feelings to himself. Still, he felt incredibly protective of his friend, that hadn’t lessened in the slightest with these newer feelings. 

“What’s up? You’re quieter than usual today.” He asked Ai one day as they walked home.

“Oh...Nothing” Ai said, pausing for a moment “Just thinking about a big test that’s coming up, I guess.” Sousuke could read the lie on Ai’s face, and stopped walking.

“Aiichiro. What’s going on. You should know you can’t lie to me. I know you too well for that.”

“It’s- it’s just some jerks at school making fun of me for not presenting yet.” The shorter boy sighed out eventually.

“Who?” Sousuke asked, a feeling of protectiveness and anger welling up in his chest. Ai noticed it, and looked away.

“Sou, it’s really not a big deal, okay. It’s just a couple of people being assholes and calling me names. Nothing I can’t handle”

“But-” Sousuke started, but Ai interrupted him.

“Sousuke, I appreciate your concern. But trust me, I can take care of myself. I’ll be fine.” Sousuke knew there was no point in trying to argue with Ai, once he’d made up his mind, the boy was incredibly stubborn. Still, he made a mental note to keep a closer watch on Ai, still worried about the boy.

The rest of the walk was filled with idle chatter about school, and the rest of their days. When they got to Ai’s house, they said their goodbyes as they usually did. But as Sousuke turned to leave, Ai grabbed his hand.

“Wait! Sou…” Sousuke turned as Ai pulled him into a tight hug, the act catching him off guard.  
“Thank you” he said, looking up at Sousuke, his cheeks tinted a light red “for noticing, for...caring. It means a lot” Ai continued, closing his eyes in an effort to hide the fact that tears were starting to form. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Ai tightly, that same protective feeling surging in him again.

“Of course I care, you idiot. How could I not.” Sousuke said, rubbing the smaller boy’s back.  
“I know, I know. I just forget that I have the best friend in the world sometimes, I guess” Ai said as he reached a hand up to dry his eyes. “Friend.” Sousuke was suddenly very aware of how he was holding Ai, and slowly let go, no matter how much he didn’t want to. He and Ai were still only friends, and he didn’t want to jeopardize that. He couldn’t tell though, whether the look of disappointment on Ai’s face was real, or whether it was just wishful thinking. The two parted ways, Ai saying that he really did have a big test tomorrow, and that’d text him later that night. 

That night the two dreamt of each other.

Sousuke noticed that Ai looked off the next day as they were walking to school. Ai assured him that his stomach was feeling upset, probably because he was stressed about the test he had to take that day. Although he was worried, Sousuke didn’t question it. Part way through the day, he’d heard that a fight broke out during one of the lunch periods It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, really, young Alphas had a tendency to clash with each other

But at the end of the day, when Ai didn’t show up at the gym, where they usually met up before they started on their way home, Sousuke really started to worry. He pulled his phone out, and called Ai

No response.

He called again, still nothing.

He was supposed to protect Ai. He knew Ai was acting odd this morning, and didn’t do anything about it, did question it. Ai’s words from when they were younger played in his head.

“I’m not scared at all, not when I have you here, Sousuke. You’d never let anything bad happen to me!” 

They played on repeat, echoing in his head as he ran to Ai’s house. He knocked on the door, and didn’t get an answer. He knocked again, before slowly letting himself in.. He went straight to Ai’s room, mind too focused on seeing if the boy was home to think of anything else. He knocked on Ai’s bedroom door. He heard a weak voice on the other side.

“Come in.” He didn’t need to be told twice. There, curled up on the bed, lay Ai, covered in a thick coat of sweat. He didn’t look well, but he didn’t look like he’d been in a fight. When he saw it was Sousuke.

“Are you alright, Ai? You didn’t look well this morning and then earlier today I heard there was a fight and I didn’t think anything of it but then when you didn’t show up at the gym to walk home with me like always, and you didn’t answer your phone, WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE? YOU ALWAYS ANSWER YOUR PHONE YOU HAD ME REALLY WORRIED YOU JERK!” Ai just looked at him, eyes wide.

“Sou” He said weakly

“WHAT AIICHIRO”

“I presented as an omega. I went home because I went into heat. That’s why I wasn’t feeling well this morning.” Ai said calmly

“You...Went into...Heat?” Sousuke asked slowly. Suddenly, he became very aware of a very potent scent of something that smelled like vanilla, and cream.

“Ai, I didn’t-”  
“You smell really good, Sou. Really, really good” Ai said, cutting him off. 

It was then that Sousuke realized he’d been putting out a mixture of protective and dominance pheromones during his outburst. He’d practically scented the whole room without realizing. Ai stood up, and Sousuke realized he was wearing a pair of tight fitting briefs, and one of his old nightshirts that he would often wear during sleepovers. Sousuke noticed that Ai’s briefs were getting even tighter with every step he took closer , and he was becoming painfully aware of the hardening in his own pants. Ai finally made his way over to Sousuke, looking up into the alpha’s eyes, his own blown wide with lust. He stumbled forward, his legs weak, but Sousuke caught him, holding the newly presented omega tight to his chest. The smaller boy inhaled, moaning as he took in his friend’s scent.

“Mmm, you smell so fucking good Sou. I love it, everything about it. About you ” He said, a hazy look coming over him. Sousuke’s heart jumped as he watched each and every word roll off of Ai’s lips. Had they always looked so plump, and swollen? He shook the thoughts from his head, trying to remain composed.

“Ai, I- You’re in heat. This is just your heat talking” Sousuke started, his voice low, and strained. “I should go. I don’t want to do something you’ll regret”

“I would never regret being with you, Sou.” Ai groaned out “I want you, I’ve wanted you since before I ever presented, and I’ll want you even after it’s over. But right now it hurts, Sou. Everything hurts. I don’t just want you, I need you Sou.” 

Sousuke took a moment to think about what he’d just heard. Ai had said he’d wanted this for a long time. Was he just saying it? No, he didn’t seem to be lying, Ai was a terrible liar.

“Please, Sou” Ai begged. 

And that was all it took. Sousuke scooped Ai up in his arms like a newlywed bride, and carried him over to his bed, laying him down gently, crawling in with him. Ai hooked a hand behind Sousuke’s head and pulled it down towards his own, kissing the older boy passionately, opening his mouth, and allowing the older boy’s tongue into his mouth. Sousuke let his arms wander around Ai’s body, feeling every inch of the smaller boy’s smooth skin, every curve, as if he was trying to commit it to memory. With each passing second he found himself getting lost in his alpha instincts, grinding against the smaller body below him, both of them moaning into the kiss.

His hands travelled under Ai’s shirt, the other boy sitting up a bit, raising his hands and allowing Sousuke to slip his shirt off

“You too, Sou” Ai said, a hazy grin on his face as he worked the buttons open one by one, the shirt falling to the floor forgotten as the last one came undone. The two paused a moment, relishing in the feeling of skin on skin.

Sousuke leaned in for another kiss, before he moved his mouth from Ai’s lips, to his nipples, the sudden attention making Ai moan loudly. He pulled away, for a moment.

“Felt that good, huh?” He said, smirking down at the omega pinned beneath him, getting only a high pitched whine in response.

“Good to know.” And then he dipped back down, giving a long lick over Ai’s chest, making the smaller boy shiver. He slowly dragged his hands down Ai’s chest, before reaching his groin, his briefs tenting even more with all of the stimulation Sousuke was giving him. Ghosting his hand over it, Sousuke found the front of Ai’s briefs were soaked with pre.

“You really are enjoying yourself”

“P-Please, Sou” Ai moaned

“Please what, Aiichiro?” The older boy asked teasingly

“More. Touch me more…Please” He moaned eagerly. 

Sousuke looked down at the omega beneath him. He had only imagined what Ai would look like underneath him beginning for his touch, begging for him. It was something he’d only seen in his dreams, but nothing could compare to the sight before him. His dreams could never capture the way Ai’s face looked when he moaned because of what was being done to him, what Sousuke was doing to him. His dreams could never compare to the warmth he felt with Ai’s body against his, or the smoothness of his skin. No dream could capture 1/10th of how perfect finally being with the boy he’d loved for so long felt.

The feeling of smaller hands fumbling with the button to his pants pulled Sousuke out of his reverie. He brought his hands down as the button came undone, and the zipper pulled down. He slid them off to join his shirt on the floor, before grinding down into Ai’s groin, drawing a moan, and pre out of both of them.

Sousuke slid his hands around to Ai’s back, before letting his hands rest on the omega’s still-clothed ass, giving it a squeeze. Pulling the fabric down, he was hit with even more of Ai’s scent, and it drove him wild. As he pulled Ai’s briefs down, so to did Ai pull his down. He laid down on his back, Ai climbing on top of him, grinding his dick down against Sousuke’s, the older boy feeling a splash of pre hit his chest in response. He brought his hands back to Ai’s ass, spreading it apart. Ai’s hole, as well as his thighs were covered in his slick, making it relatively easy for Sousuke to slip a finger inside. Ai threw his head back and let out a loud moan of approval as Sousuke’s finger delved deeper and deeper inside of him. After a moment, Ai leaned in.

‘More...I need m-more.” He moaned into Sousuke’s ear, and the alpha was more than happy to comply. He slipped another finger into Ai, scissoring around, spreading his slickened hole even more, reducing Ai into a moaning mess.

And then it hit Sousuke. They didn’t have protection, and Ai was in heat, meaning he could get pregnant. As if he could sense Sousuke’s worry, Ai leaned over and opened a drawer in his bedside table, pulling out a condom. Sousuke made a mental note to ask him about it later, but now was not the time. He took the condom from Ai, and slowly, carefully unrolled it onto himself. He sat up, laying Ai on his back, lining his cock up with his entrance.

“Are you ready?” He asked, softly. Ai nodded, and Sousuke began to push in. With the preparation he put in with his fingers beforehand, Ai’s slick, and gravity, Sousuke slid inside of Ai easily. When he bottomed out inside Ai’s tight warmth, he paused for a second, giving his omega time to adjust.

“Please, Sou. I need you to move” Ai moaned out once he was ready, and Sousuke didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out until only the tip of his cock remained inside, leaving Ai feeling momentarily empty, before pushing all the way back in. He built up a steady rhythm, a chorus of moans, and the sounds of skin hitting skin filling the room.

“H-harder” Ai moaned out, and Sousuke went harder. Ai wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss as his alpha continued to thrust into him. Both of them felt like they were in heaven when Sousuke hit ai’s prostate. Ai broke their kiss.

“More! There!” he practically screamed. Sousuke angled his thrusts to hit that that spot over and over.

“Sou, I’m gonna c-” was all Ai could get out, shaking as his orgasm hit him, painting his stomach and chest with his cum. The added tightness was too much for Sousuke.

“Ai!” He moaned, as he came as well. Both of them lay there out of breath, Sousuke pulling Ai tight against him. The lay there together in silence, bathing in their afterglow. It was Ai who broke the silence first.

“Sousuke?”

“Yes, Aiichiro?”

“Does this mean we’re bonded now?”

“It does...If you want it to.” Ai let out a soft giggle.

“Good...Then I guess you’re stuck with me”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Forever and Ever.”


End file.
